Hearts Entwined
by YamaseMiku4270
Summary: Eh, a couple of FC's of mine's story... I suck at summaries. XP Rated T for gore, language, and... Other things later... Ehehehe...


Prolouge

They should have never met. He was meant for Sophie, or Eclair, but his heart was captured by Mikusa. The green haired, lowlife, dragon girl. He was supposed to stay quiet; not speak to a single soul, and promptly return home. But he spoke to her. Interacted with her. And they became.

Let me explain.

My name is Awsa. You'll hear more about me later. The "he" I speak of is my grandson, Otanashi. But he is more formally known as his family name, Hikaru.

Hikaru is quite the handsome man. He has windblown black hair that goes just about to his shoulders. His eyes are a very deep hazel, making them almost red. He is 17 years old and average height.

On the other hand, there is Mikusa. She's the one that screwed up Hikaru's destiny. She's not pretty at all, but I will describe her.

Her name is Mikusa Yamase, but she is called Miku. She has crimped green hair that goes down to her knees. Her eyes are a mix between orange and yellow, and at times, even look gold. She is 15 years old, and is slightly taller for her age.

Now that you know who we're dealing with, let's begin their story, shall we?

Chapter 1

Miku's POV

A normal day in the life of an abused teen

"MIKUSA! GET DOWN HERE!"

I hear my big brother Naoki yell from downstairs.

Naoki is my big brother; my Onee-chan. My guardian. He is 28 years old. He has straight brown hair that goes to his chin, and he has dark blue eyes. He is average size and weight, and is very muscular.

I stand up reluctantly and yell down the stairs, "Coming, Onee-chan!"

I start to walk hesitantly down the staircase, knowing Naoki was going to hurt me. When I get downstairs, he looks me in the eyes and scowels. He balls his hands into fists.

"You havn't had your daily beating yet, have you, Mikusa?"

He asks me in what would seem like a friendly tone. I shake my head.

Naoki smirks and quickly grabs me by the shoulders and throws me onto the couch. He begins to punch me everywhere. I quietly yelp, knowing that if I yelp any louder, he would beat me even harder. He doesn't want any nighbors to hear.

After about 10 minutes of constant beating, Naoki pins me then says,

"I have a special surprise for you today, Mikusa. Want to guess what it is?"

I shake my head.

"Good choice. Guessing would just ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?"

Almost a split second after his sentence, he pulls out a pocket knife. It's the really sharp, jagged one. Next, he lifts up my shirt just enough to where you could see my upper stomach. He takes the knife and cuts my upper stomach very deeply, and very slowly, making it hurt like Hell.

I yelp out after about 5 minutes of the cutting. Naoki puts the knife away and starts punching my mutilated core very hard. I bleed all over the white couch. When Naoki sees all the blood on the couch, he smacks me in the face so hard, I get thrown off the sofa, landing right on the coffee table, breaking it.

I manage to stand up, while Naoki surveys the room. He points to the broken coffee table and the blood-stained couch.

"Look at the mess you made!" He says to me. "You had better clean it up right away, or you won't be going to Hell, Hell will be coming to you!"

I nodd quickly and grasp my still-bleeding stomach. I take the covers off the cushions of the sofa, bleach them, then wash them. I get wood and build a new coffee table.

Once I finish my work, Naoki walks up to me.

"You are excused. Go to your room."

I bow to him and run up to my room and shut the door. I look at my stomach. It's bleeding heavily. I bandage it up and then sit on my bed. I grab a book titled, "Astrology" and read it until it is dark out. I manage to finish the whole book.

Since I just read about the stars, I decided to look out my window. The sky was fcovered in stars and the moon was full. A small breeze carresses my hot face. Is this really what my life has to be like? A life of mutilation and pain?

I see a shooting star dart across the sky. In the book I had just read, it stated that legends say if you made a wish on a shooting star, it would come true.

I shut my eyes, and think, _I wish I could get out of here... Away from Naoki... Have my own life... Maybe even find a friend... _

I open my eyes and sigh, almost certain that my wish was impossible.

A few minutes later, Naoki calls me down for dinner. I rush down the stairs and sit at the dining table. Naoki comes in and gives me a small bowl of plain Cheerios in water. Then he brings out his food. A steak and a baked potato. He sits down and we begin to eat.

"Thank you for dinner, Onee-chan." I say. "It's much better than last night's can of tuna."

"You're quite welcome, Mikusa." Naoki replies. "I decided to treat you tonight."

_Treat me? Treat me?! _I thought. _I'm sitting here eating Cheerios with water while you sit there eating steak like a king? _

After we finish eating, Naoki exuses me to go to bed. I do as he says. He walks up the stairs with me and makes me hug him goodnight. I go into my room and lay on my bed. My wounds were really hurting me. I think about all the evil things Naoki has done to me, and I end up crying. After a while I cry myself to sleep. I know Naoki is outside of my door, laughing at my sadness.

This is what happens to me everyday. _Gods... Please help me... _


End file.
